Lord of the Rings Meets Harry Potter
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: With their friends in the Fellowship they run into trouble. Saphira falls from the bridge. Legolas follows while trying to save her. In order to save them Gandalf sends them through a protal to a different world to save their lives. Legolas and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saphira POV

"Keep firing," shouted Aragorn. Legolas and I didn't have to be told twice. We didn't let up on our arrows as the orcs weren't doing to us. Legolas and I were covering the others as they were jumping over a large gap in the steps they were going down. The two of us were keeping our guard up.

One orc got lucky.

Suddenly an arrow came shooting through the air and hit me directly in the side. I let out a yelp and clutched my side.

"Saphira," shouted Merry and Pippin.

In retaliation Legolas aimed an arrow directly at the orc that shot me and let it fly. It hit its target and the orc that shot me went falling into the air bellow.

"Saphira," said Legolas. He came straight over to me, a look of concern on his face. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, a grimace on my face. I grabbed the back of the arrow and before he or any of the others could stop me I had pulled it straight out of my body.

"No! Saphira you shouldn't have done that." "I'll worry about that later," I said, face scrunched up in pain.

Aragorn and Frodo were the last ones across. As soon as they had reached us we all went running the rest of the way down the steps. No sooner than we had reached the bottom of them that they collapsed right behind us.

It was only a short run to the Bridge of Khaza-dum. But just as we reached it, the exact creature that we were running from in the first place made its appearace.

A Balrog, one of the most powerful demons of the ancient world. It was a huge fire demon that was made out of stone and fire. We all stopped in our tracks at the sight of it.

Gandalf broke us all out of our trance. "Run," he shouted. Immediately we all went back to running toward the bridge, the demon right on our tail.

Boromir and Aragorn went across the bridge first. They were followed by the hobbits. Gimli, the dwarf, went next and Legolas started to follow after him. I wasn't too far after him.

Gandalf had only gone a few steps when the Balrog had reached us. Gandalf turned to face the demon. Seeing what was going on I turned back to help him.

"Go," he shouted, not looking at me. I started to go but after a moment's hesitation I turned around to face the demon with him.

Legolas was nearly across the bridge and he was the first one in our group to notice that we weren't following them. His eyes widened in fear when he saw me in front of the fire demon with Gandalf.

"Saphira," shouted Legolas. He immediately began running back to where we were. Hi shout alerted the others, who were now starting up the steps on the other side, of our predicament.

"Gandalf, Saphira," shouted Frodo. Frodo turned back to help but he was stopped by Boromir. Boromir held on tight to the hobbit and wouldn't let him go another step.

"I will not let you pass," Gandalf shouted to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Undun!"

"And I am Saphira, princess of Rivendell! You will not get past me," I shouted, gathering my magic around me.

The Balrog roared and surged towards us. The Balrog brought out a large sword and swung it at us. Gandalf said a spell that repelled the demons attack. I used my magic to bring large vines out of the ground. I made them wrap around the demon, trying to contain it. The demon roared and pulled hard against the vines, they snapped on him. The Balrog continued its advance on us.

Gandalf said a spell and aimed his staff towards the creature. Energy shot out of his staff and hit the creature.

The Balrog roared in pain and swung around. Its tail shot right at us. Gandalf saw what was coming and moved out of the way in time but I wasn't fast enough.

The tail hit me in the side and knocked me right off of the bridge. I screamed as I lost my balance and started to fall.

"No!"

Legolas leaped forward and grabbed my wrist, stopping my fall. Legolas was flat on the narrow bridge while hanging onto me and I hung there in his grip.

I gave him a shaky smile, one that he returned. He started to pull me back up.

Then the part of the bridge that he was standing on gave out on him. The pressure on it was too much. The stone that Legolas was on collapsed and the two of us started falling. Legolas let yell and I screamed. There were shouts from the others as they saw what had happened.

"Gandalf," I screamed. Gandalf saw us falling and had to think fast or we would die. Ducking another attack from the Balrog he pointed his staff towards the demon and amount of light shot out of the stone on top of it and into the creatures face. With the Balrog temporarily blinded by the light, Gandalf took this chance to help us.

He turned on the spot and immediately pointed his staff towards where Legolas and I were falling. He shouted an incantation and a bolt of energy shot out of the stone on top of the staff and towards us.

It landed right beneath the two of us and as soon as it did some kind of portal opened underneath us. The two of us felt right through. The last thing I saw before the portal closed was Glandalf turning back to face the demon and the others stretching out their hands towards us from the other end of the bridge trying to reach us.

Then the portal closed and I couldn't see them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the students, professors, and the headmaster were enjoying themselves. Everyone was at the welcome back feast inside the castles Great Hall. Then when it was right in the middle of their meal the completely unexpected happened.

Suddenly out of nowhere some kind of portal opens up in the middle of the Great Hall and is hovering about twelve feet off of the ground.

There were screams of alarm from the students and the ones closest to it moved as far away as they could, pressing into the other students. The teachers all stood up in their seats with their wands drawn. This occurrence was unusual so they were on the alert, not exactly knowing what was going on.

Less than a minute later something even stranger happened. Everyone in the Great Hall could hear screaming coming from somewhere inside the portal and it was getting louder with every second.

Then a young man fell out of the portal and landed hard on the stone floor. He tried to get up but before he had the chance to even sit up a young woman fell screaming out of the portal and landed hard on his stomach. As soon as she had fallen the portal immediately closed behind them.

Everyone in the Great Hall was shocked into silence. No one dared to say a word that is accept for the two on the floor.

I groaned and sat up a little. I rubbed my head in pain. The groan was echoed beneath me and I looked down to see that I was sitting on top of Legolas.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, getting off of him. "Are you okay?" Legolas sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor. "Yeah never better," he said.

I stood up and held out my hand to him. He grasped mine and I helped him get back onto his feet. As this was happening the two of us then realized that we weren't alone.

The two of us discovered ourselves in a large Hall of some sort that was filled up with people that were all wearing black cloaks. There were mostly adolescents, who were looking quite shocked and frightened.

At the end of the Hall that the two of us were facing a bunch of adults was standing. The professors had come around from the staff table while the two elves were distracted and were now standing in front of it, pointing their wands at the two.

Looking around it seemed that we had interrupted their evening meal.

Behind the shocked expressions everyone was expressing there was a bit of curiosity. These strangers seemed a bit strange to them. The young man seemed to be somewhere in his early twenties while the other seemed to be in her mid or late teens. The male had blond hair while the girl was completely white. They were both wearing strange traveling clothes and had weapons. They had a set of knives attached to their belts, they were carrying some kind of bows along with a quiver each that were filled with arrows, and a pack was lying close to them.

One of the teachers, Professor and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, stepped forward with her wand poised to strike just in case. "Who are you," she asked cautious but firm.

Legolas and I looked on at her in confusion and then at each other. We couldn't understand a word that she had just said. The woman spoke again but we still didn't understand her.

A greasy haired man then stepped forward. "Answer her," he commanded. But we couldn't understand him either. This one got a bit frustrated at our silence. "Speak." He moved forward again, an intense look on his face.

In response to this Legolas held his arm in front of me and moved into a position so that he was in between me and the black haired man. He held his bow in his hands with an arrow at the ready even though he wasn't pointing it toward him yet. The professors tensed up at the sight of the arrow knocked onto the bow.

"I'm sorry. We can't understand you," I said in Elvish. Now it was their turn to look confused. No one in the room recognized the language that I had just spoken.

Then an old man with a long hair and white beard stepped forward to place his hand on the black haired mans shoulder. Albus Dumbledoor and Headmaster of the school.

"Calm yourself, Severus, all of you," said Dumbledoor. "They cannot understand us." Severus Snape reluctantly stepped back but did not lower his wand as did the other teachers.

Dumbledoor then stashed his wand back into his robes and moved closer to where Legolas and I were standing. Not knowing the man's intentions Legolas raised his bow and readied to release his arrow at the old man. There were shouts of alarm and the teachers raised their wands again, thinking he was going to attack.

Just as Legolas was about to release his arrow I raised my hand and placed it on his arm. "No, Legolas," I said softly, shaking my head. He looked at me for a moment, then to the strangers, and then back at me. After a few moments he then lowered his bow but still kept the arrow knocked on the string.

He was nervous and did not let his guard down. He did not trust these people. As for me I was a bit more at ease than him. I quickly came to the conclusion that if they had wanted to hurt us then they would have done so already.

Legolas and I looked back toward the old man. He was looking at us with a warm smile and some kind of twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. There was something about that smile that seemed very friendly.

The old man turned a bit and spoke to his comrades behind him. Legolas and I didn't know what he had said but we had a pretty good idea of what he had told them when they all lowered those sticks of theirs. By the looks on their faces and their body language they were reluctant to do so but they did so anyway. The old man seemed to be their leader.

As the elder one was talking to his companions something strange started to happen to me. I suddenly began to feel dizzy and my vision started to go all blurry. My body was feeling weak and I was having a hard time staying up now. I was beginning to sweat a little and I was trying hard to stay conscious.

Legolas noticed this. He turned his gaze away from the strangers in front of us and over to me. "Saphira," he said, quietly.

I swayed and fell against him.

"Saphira!"

At the sound of Legolas' shout Professor Dumbledoor and the teachers turned their attention back to us. They turned just in time to see Legolas catch me just as I was about to hit the ground.

Legolas knelt on his knees and cradled my head in his arms. "Saphira," he said, touching my face, gently. He then felt a wetness where his other hand was and looked down. He turned the palm of his hand and saw that there was fresh blood on it. There was blood seeping through the thread of my shirt. He then remembered the wound I had gotten while fighting the orcs. Because of these events he had forgotten it until now. He pulled up part of my shirt and his eyes widened. There were gasps of shock all around as people saw the livid wound in my side. Blood was now coming out in a slow river btu what really was worrying was the flesh surrounding the wound. It was starting to become purple with a mix of yellow.

Legolas recognized it for what it was. "Poison," he spat in Elvish. The orcs must've loaded the tips of their arrows with poision before they had attacked us.

Looks of concern appeared on the faces of Dumbledoor and the other professors. They moved closer and when they were about fifteen feet Legolas glared at them. He brought out one of his knives and held it at the ready. That stopped them in their tracks.

"Poppy," said Dumbledoor, turning to Madam Pomfrey. She nodded and started coming towards us again despite the warning glare she got from Legolas. She held out her hands palms facing outward, showing that she meant no harm.

Reluctantly Legolas lowered his knife and let her approach. Madam Pomfrey knelt down next to us and took a look at my wound. Like Legolas, she very quickly found out that something was seriously wrong.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to her Headmaster. "We have to get her to the hospital wing," she said. Dumbledoor nodded and spoke to the students. "Prefects," he said, "escort your houses back to you common rooms. Dinner will be continued in you Houses."

There was no room for argument and the look on his face definitely said not to argue.

The prefects of the four houses did as they were told and led their houses out, with some students stealing curious glances behind them before they left.

When all of the students were gone, action was taken. Dumbledoor walked past where Legolas and I were. He stopped just a few feet. He made a motion to Legolas that he took to mean to follow the elder, since Legolas couldn't understand him at all.

Legolas nodded in understanding. He placed a hand under my legs and my waist. He then lifted me up but before he started walking he glanced at our belongings. He gestured toward our things.

"Of course," said Dumbledoor, nodding in understanding. He motioned forward a large giant, Hagrid. "Please carry their things."

"Of course, sir," said the, giant. Hagrid then picked up our bows, my quiver, and our pack.

Dumbledoor headed out of the Great Hall with Legolas following behind him with me in his arms.

Madam Pomfrey was right on their heels along with the other professors. They were all curious about these strange people and how they had gotten into Hogwarts… and wondering if they were friends or foes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the Gryffindor common room people were talking in excitement of the nights events while eating the rest of their evening meal.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting away from the others and close to the fire.

At the moment Ron was stuffing his face with some steak. "That's disgusting, Ron," said Hermione, a disgusted look on her face.

Rom swallowed his mouthful, looked a bit ashamed. "Sorry," he said. "Can you believe what happened in the Great Hall? I mean it was amazing."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement but a worried look was on Hermione's face as this was said. "But don't you think it's strange," she said. "I mean how they get passed the school wards. No one can transport themselves in and out of Hogwarts. I mean not like that."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "To be honest we thought you'd have the answer to that Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah since you seem to know everything there is to know," said Ron. There was a bit of a sarcastic note in his voice as he said this. Hermione heard it and gave him a whack on the back of the head for his troubles.

"But the question is, who are they, what are they doing here, and how did they get here," said Hermione.

Ron said "Regardless of how they got here, who do you think they are? I've never seen people like them before."

Harry said "No one knows. But I have a funny feeling we'll find out soon."

"But what about the girl? She didn't seem well when she was taken to the infirmary. Do you think she'll be all right? I heard the male say the word poison before they went up," said Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. If anyone can make that girl better Madame Pomfrey can."

Things were so blurry and out of focus. My body just felt so heavy and I could lift up the lids of my eyes. I could hear different voices around me but couldn't understand what they were saying. My body was in constant pain.

The warmth of the arms around me made me feel safe and secure.

Suddenly the warmth of those arms disappeared as I felt myself laid down on something soft and comforting.

I felt the warmth of those arms slip from my body as I was laid down on the soft sheets and I let out a slight whimper as they left me.

Immediately I felt a soft hand on my face and stroke my forehead in a comforting manner.

I then heard a familiar voice. "Sh, Saphira. I'm here," said Legolas. Hearing his voice I managed to calm myself down and relax into the sheets.

Those voices were once again talking around me. I could tell that whoever was talking was close by.

Minutes passed by and I could feel myself getting hotter from the poison, sweat glistening on my body.

Legolas still had a hand on my head. Stroking me in a comforting manner.

Suddenly I could sense someone moving closer to my bed and. I felt his hand tense up on my forehead. I heard him let out a warning growl to whoever was moving closer to me.

Whoever it was spoke softly to Legolas in a reassuring manner. I still couldn't understand what was being said but I felt that I could trust this person and apparently so did Legolas. He seemed to hesitate but I felt his hand loosen up on my forehead.

A moment later I could feel someone gently touch my chin and open my mouth. Something bitter was poured into my mouth. Despite myself I felt like I was going to gag and I was about to when I felt someone stroke a finger down my throat and I felt myself swallow.

As soon as I did this my body felt somewhat cooler and the sweat soon left my body but the drowsiness remained. My breathing evened out to being nice and calm like it was before.

At that same instant my mouth was opened again and another thing was poured into my mouth. Unlike what I was given before that was bitter this one was cold and had a sort of soothing taste to it. I swallowed it gladly.

Right when this happened I suddenly felt myself drift off into sleep. I wanted to stay awake but it seemed that I wasn't able to fight it off.

"Legolas," I murmured, before I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was beginning to come out of the darkness that was surrounding me. As this was happening I could hear some voices coming from around me. They were faint but they were getting louder by the minute.

Trying to concentrate better on the voices my head started to ache with the effort. I groaned in pain and brought a hand up to my head. Immediately the talking stopped and instead I heard some hurried footsteps come closer to the bed I was laying on.

Then, softly, I heard him speak. "Saphira."

At hearing my name I slowly opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything but after a few seconds it slowly cleared up. When this happened I saw his face right above me.

"Legolas," I said. The expression on his face held such relief.

"Thank the gods," he said and embraced me. I hugged him right back and buried my face in his shoulder. I kissed the skin there and nuzzled right into him.

The moment was interrupted when I heard someone politely clear their throat. The two of us looked up from our embrace and as we did so I saw some of the people from the last time I was awake. My eyes widened a bit when I saw them.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could even get a word out I was interrupted. The elder with the long, white beard and the twinkling eyes held up a hand. He then took out a long stick of some kind from his robes and pointed at it.

I cocked my head to the side, not really getting what he was saying. The same kind of confusion was on Legolas' face, too.

To try and help us understand the elder pointed at his throat.

I still couldn't seem to understand what the man was trying to tell us. Legolas seemed to figure things out sooner than I did.

A look of realization dawned on Legolas's face and he nodded to the elder one. I looked at him questioningly.

"Legolas…," I began, a bit unsure.

"Wait, you'll see," he said soothingly. He then looked back towards the elder one. I followed his lead with this uncertainty still on my face. Seeing this the elder one smiled at me in a reassuring way and I returned it, although a bit timid.

The elder one then pointed his stick at the two of us. A moment later her spoke saying "Translousio."

As soon as the elder one had spoken something came out of his stick and rushed at the three of us. Not knowing what was coming I instantly tensed up and so did Legolas, even though he did have a bit of a better sense of what was going on at this point. Both of the things that were sent at us went straight for our throats. When they made impact something peculiar happened.

A strange feeling went through the two of us. It was a kind of warm and tingly but above all it was something somewhat familiar that the two of us could recognize.

As soon as the two of us realized this we looked at each other with the same calculating look. Sorcery.

The elder one was still smiling at the two of us and that twinkle in his eyes was still placed on his face. He then placed his stick back inside his robes.

What happened was something that I completely didn't expect at all.

"Well, not that's settled perhaps we can now get down to business," spoke the elder with the twinkling eyes.

We were able to understand him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

To say that we were shocked was an understatement. One minute we weren't able to understand what they were saying but now we could. Our eyes widened.

"How…," I said nervously.

The elder one with the long white beard and hair smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "A very simple spell," he said, "One quite useful in situations like this, saves a lot of trouble."

All Legolas and I could do was nod in amazement. Legolas already had an idea of what the elder was planning to do, it was still a surprise for him.

A moment later I took a look at our surroundings, curiosity clearly written on my face.

"Where are we," I asked.

"Why, you're in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the elder, spreading his arms wide about him.

"Hogwarts," I said, confused.

"The finest magical school in the world," said the elder.

Legolas and I shared a look and turned our attention back to him. We hadn't heard of anything of the like before.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but we don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean to say you haven't heard of Hogwarts," spoke the elder, surprise clear on his face.

"No," I said, shaking my head. There was a hint of apology in my voice. I didn't want to seem like I was being rude.

A thoughtful expression came upon the elders face. "Hmm, interesting very interesting," said the elder, stroking his beard.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence after this.

"Pardon us for asking," spoke Legolas, "but who exactly are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? I should've introduced myself," said the elder. He gave us a slight bow. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These are some of my professors." He moved to the side to give us a better look at what was behind him.

Legolas and I looked at the other people in the room. The two of us had been so occupied with Dumbledore that I hadn't realized there were other people in the room. It was the same with Legolas. He already knew they were there, but had completely forgotten about their presence.

There were about six of them standing a few feet away.

"This is Minerva McGonagall. She is Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration," said Dumbledore.

She was a tall, black haired woman wearing some emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and she looked like someone not to be messed with. Legolas and I returned the smile she gave us.

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion Professor," said Dumbledore. He gestured toward a young man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. He gave us a small node.

"Pomona Sprout, Hogwarts Herbology Professor," said Dumbledore, pointing to a dumpy little woman. She gave us a cheerful wave.

"Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts Charms Professor," said Dumbledore, pointing to tiny little man who was standing on a chair next to the dumpy woman. I could see why he had to stand on it. He was so small that he would probably only reach my knee. He gave us a wave and a small smile.

"And this is Madam Pomfrey. She is the head healer here at Hogwarts and the one who healed you," said Dumbledore. A young woman wearing some kind of healers garb was standing close behind Dumbledoor.

Hearing what Dumbledore said I looked down at my side where the wound once resided. It was completely healed with not evena scare.

I gave Madame Pomfrey a grateful smile. "Thank you," I said. She smiled in reply.

"This is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts along with being our Professor of Care of Magical Creatures," said Dumbledore.

This was the one that really drew our attention. He was a giant of a man, standing behind everyone else. His face was nearly hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. The only thing I was able to make out was his eyes. They were glinting under all that hair. He was smiling at us and we couldn't help but to smile back.

"A pleasure to meet you all," I said, softly. "I am Saphira, princess of Rivendell and daughter of Lord Elrond."

"And I am Legolas Greenleaf," said Legolas, giving a slight bow, "prince of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil."

This shocked every single one of the occupants in the infirmary. Whatever they were expecting to hear from us it certainly wasn't that.

Soon the looks of shock quickly left some of their faces and were met with disbelief.

The one called Severus Snape sneered at the two of us. "That has to be a lie," he sneered.

Legolas gave Snape a calculating look. He said "I can assure you we are and we can prove it."

Legolas moved back a little and went under the bed. I soon figured out that our belongings were under there for he pulled out our packs. He dug inside of them and pulled out what he was looking for. He pulled out both of our circlets. His was silver while mine was pure gold.

"I can assure you," I said, looking at Snape, "we are royalty."

Snape didn't have anything to say to that. The sight of the circlets seemed to make him and some of the others speechless.

Dumbledore aimed a bow our way. "Our apologies," he said. "Might you tell us where you're from."

"Both of us are from Middle Earth," I said. "As we told you before I am of Rivendell while Legolas is of the Woodland Realm."

"Forgive us, but none of us are familiar with either of those places," spoke McGonagall.

"That's impossible," said Legolas, brow furrowed. "There isn't anyone that hasn't heard of Middle Earth."

"Perhaps we can sort this all out if you tell us how you two actually came to be here," suggested Dumbledore.

Legolas and I shared a look between each other and switched to Elvish.

"_Do you think we can trust them_," asked Legolas.

I nodded, saying "_They seem nice enough and they don't mean us any harm. Just look at what they did to me."_ I was referring to the healed wound that was once in my side, saving my life.

"_We can give them our trust,"_ I said, softly.

Legolas nodded, saying_ "As you wish."_ The two of us turned our attention back to the others there.

"Instead of telling you," I said, reverting back to this new language, "how about we show you?"

This got curious looks out of the Headmaster, his Healer, and Professors.

"And how exactly are you going to do that," said Snape, eyes narrowed.

"In order to show you I need a basin of water," I said. "Without it I cannot do so."

Madam Pomfrey left the group. A minute later she returned with a basin of water.

"Put it here," I said, gesturing to the bedside table. Madame Pomfrey did so and stepped away to joined the others.

Waving my hand over the water I spoke the spell necessary for what was required. As soon as the words were spoken something began to happen within the water. At first it shimmered, but then it slowly rose out of the basin. It rose a few feet and created a large sphere in the air.

Images started to appear. At first they were blurry, but then they cleared out.

"This is what happened to us," said Legolas.

The image in the sphere took the form of the fight we were in before we had been separated from the Fellowship.

"Keep firing," shouted Aragorn. The images showed Legolas, Aragorn, and I firing bolt after bolt of our arrows right at the orcs while our companions were jumping over that large gap in the steps.

"What are those things," said Sprout, looking at the orcs in disgust.

"Orcs," said Legolas, "monsters of the shadows."

Right then an orc shot his bolt and landed directly in my side.

Everyone, besides Legolas and myself, gasped when they saw this as I had let out a yelp of pain. They heard Legolas call my name, rushing over and asking if I was all right. They saw me nod and yank the arrow out of my body.

"Was that wise," asked Madame Pomfrey, a concerned look on her face.

"I didn't really have a choice," I said. "My friends were in danger I had to act quickly before someone else was hit. Besides, if I hadn't done so the poison would've just spread through me faster and I probably might be dead right now."

Madame Pomfrey didn't really have anything to say to that.

At this point Aragorn and Frodo had made it across the gap in the steps and we were all running the rest of the way down the steps. No sooner than we had reached the bottom of them that they collapsed right behind us. The Fellowship had gotten out of there just in time.

It was only a short run until we had reached the Bridge of Khaza-dum.

"What is that place," asked McGonagall.

"The Mines of Moria," I said. "The Great Dwarf City."

My friends and I had just reached the bridge when the creature we were running from came at us from the shadows.

The Balrog leaped out of the shadows, letting out a roar and stopping us in our tracks.

"What kind of creature is that," said Hagrid. The others had frightened looks on their faces, never seeing such a creature before in their lives.

"A Balrog," said Legolas, "a demon of the ancient world, one created from stone and fire."

Gandalf ordered us to run and we all fled for the bridge with the demon right on our tail. Many of the Fellowship had already made it across the bridge with Legolas, Gandalf, and I being the only ones left.

As Gandalf was about to step onto the bridge the Balrog had finally reached us. Gandalf turned to face the demon and spotting what was happening I had turned back to help him.

Legolas noticed what I was doing and stopped his run across the, calling out to me in fear. He wasn't the only one. Frodo called out to Gandalf and I, stopping everyone else in their tracks. Frodo tried to come to us but Boromir had a tight grip on him.

"I will not let you pass," Gandalf shouted to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Undun!"

"And I am Saphira, princess of Rivendell! You will not get past me," I had challenged, my magic gathering around me.

The Balrog had roared, surging toward us and bring out its sword. Gandalf said a spell that repelled the demons attack. I used my magic to bring large vines out of the ground. I had them wrap around the demon, trying to contain it.

"Is that what I think it is," said McGonagall, looking to Dumbledore along with the other Professors. They all had the same look of astonishment on their faces.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes fixed on what was happening in the water. "Wandless and elemental," he whispered. No one had been able to use this type of magic in years in the wizarding world.

My vines had snapped and the Balrog was continuing his advancement on us.

To protect us, Gandalf aimed his staff towards the creature. Saying a spell, energy shot out of the staff and hit the creature. The Balrog roared in pain, swinging around with its tail going everywhere.

Gandalf had managed to move out of the way, but it got me before I was able to move. Screaming I fell off of the bridge. Legolas had leaped forward and told hold of my wrist before I had fallen too far. A few seconds later the section of the bridge he was standing on gave out on him and he fell along with me.

"Gandalf," I had screamed. Gandalf had seen us falling. Ducking another attack from the Balrog he pointed his staff at the creature and shot a large beam of light straight into its eyes. With the creature distracted Gandalf turned to help us.

Gandalf pointed his staff and shouted out an incantation, sending a huge bolt of energy our way. It landed beneath the two of us and we fell right through with the gateway closing right behind us.

With that the images in the water disappeared. Using my magic I lowered the water back into the basin.

"That is all we remember," I said. "The next thing we knew was being transported here."

McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore and placed a hand on his arm. "What do you think, Albus," she asked.

Dumbledore was stroking his beard in deep thought. "If my thoughts are correct," he said, "the spell your friend spoke must've transported you from your world and into ours. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"Wait a moment," said Legolas. "You mean to say that Saphira and I are no longer in our own world?"

"That is correct," said Dumbledore, nodding.

"That's impossible," said Legolas. "Nothing like this has ever been done before."

"And yet we are here," I said, placing my hand on his arm. "Whether we like it or not it has happened to us."

Legolas took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Is there any way for us to return back to our friends? We were in the middle of an important mission and they need our help."

"I'm afraid nothing like this has ever happened before," said Dumbledore. "There may be nothing in our history that may be able to help you, but we will try and find a way to get you back home."

"Thank you," I said, "that's all we can ask."

"Until a solution is found you can stay here as long as you like. I have to say that you'd prefer it here than you would outside of the grounds. By what you have shown us, your world is far different than ours," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"We accept your hospitality," I said, bowling slightly, Legolas following my example, "Thank you."

"Our pleasure," said Dumbledore. "Until accommodation's can be made for you you'll have to spend the night here. Madame Pomfrey will make sure you are comfortable. Tomorrow we will inform the students and the rest of the staff of your arrival."

Dumbledore turned to his Professors. "Come," he said, "let's allow our guests to have some rest. It will be a busy day tomorrow." They all nodded and headed out of the infirmary.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here," said Dumbledore. He then followed his Professors out and the doors closed behind him.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the two of us. "Before you retire would you care for something to eat," she asked.

Legolas and I shook our heads, no. After all that happened at this point we were just tired and wanted to rest.

"We appreciate the suggestion," said Legolas, "but we'd rather sleep."

Madame Pomfrey frowned, but she let it be for now. She walked away and went into her quarters on the other side of the infirmary.

Legolas took off his boots and took over a bed next to mine.

Before either of us could fall asleep I called to him. "Legolas," I said.

"Yes, Saphira," said Legolas.

"Do you think we'll ever get home," I asked, worry in my eyes.

Seeing the worry in my eyes, Legolas gave me a reassuring smile. He said "Don't worry, Saphira. We'll find a way. Now go to sleep. Something tells me we'll need our rest."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I fell asleep immediately, dreaming of our friends and where they were now, and wondering if they were all right.

**Please review**


End file.
